


Awakening

by lionessvalenti



Series: An Interesting Series [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Het, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Sara share with each other how they lost their virginities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

Sara cracked open an eye and peered at Neal who was already awake, laying on his side, his eyes on her. She covered his face with her hand. "Oh my god, were you watching me sleep?" 

He reached up and took a gentle hold of her wrist, pulling it away. "Just for a minute or two." He knew it was ridiculous and even cliché, but she was adorable, even in sleep. "You snore, you know."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." She grinned and rolled closer to him. Her eyes widened. "You _are_ in a good mood."

Neal blinked at her. "What?" He slid his hand under the blankets and ran his hand along her smooth thigh until he found what she had already discovered: his hard cock. He laughed. "I have less control over my body than a fifteen year old boy. At least it happened here. One time I got an erection in the middle of a morning meeting. I'm still not sure if Hughes was disturbed or flattered."

Sara chuckled, tracing his bare collarbones with her fingers. "I can just imagine you at fifteen. Charming all the girls with your big, bright smile."

"My smile was bright all right. I had braces when I was fifteen, a giant metal monstrosity."

"So that million dollar smile is actually worth a million dollars."

"A few thousand, anyway."

"I can't imagine that stopped you."

Neal laughed. "You'd be surprised. I was almost eighteen before I lost my virginity."

"How'd you ever survive?" Sara asked with a teasing smile.

"I masturbated a lot," Neal replied, and she laughed.

"You should tell me all about it -- when you lost your virginity, not the masturbation. I don't need to hear about a teenage boy jerking off twice a day."

He laughed as he turned onto his back. "Twice was a slow day. Do you really want to hear about this? Wouldn't you rather take advantage of his erection while it's here?"

"We could do both." Sara reached over Neal and dug around in the nightstand and retrieved a condom. She tore open the foil package with her teeth and she reached under the blankets to roll the condom onto him. "Tell me about it. Was it fumbling and awkward?"

"Fumbling, no, but..." Neal's words trailed off as Sara pushed back the comforter, revealing her naked body as she straddled him. He didn't have sensation in his penis, but she was beautiful, and while he might not have been able to feel her physically, it definitely felt good. "It was awkward."

She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his ear. "Tell me."

"She was older," Neal said, his breath short. "Twenty-five or twenty-six. She was -- she was a teacher at -- not my school, but the next one over."

"You've always like getting people into trouble," Sara murmured.

He grinned. "It was her idea. She took me up to this log cabin by a lake, and it was freezing outside, in the late fall. We crawled into this sleeping bag together, and that's where we did it."

"That's so wrong," Sara said. She threw her head back moaning. "I can't believe you had sex with a teacher."

"I can't believe you're getting off on this."

"What happened next?"

"We were crammed in there, and even though it was cold outside, we were hot and sweaty in the bag." Neal gazed up at Sara, her wild curls bouncing as she rode him. He slipped his hand between her legs to finger her clit. "There wasn't any room, and we could barely move, but we squeezed together and she wrapped her legs around mine."

Sara grinned. "How long did it last?"

"Maybe a minute," Neal replied with a laugh. "Two at the most. The come got everywhere, and we just stayed there, hot and sticky, until morning. And we did it again. She taught me all sorts of things."

"My god," Sara growled. She leaned forward and kissed Neal's neck, her teeth nipping at his earlobe. "That's... oh, shit, Neal."

"What?"

"I've had so many hot teacher fantasies, and I can't believe you actually got to live one." Her fingers grasped at his nipples, and Neal closed his eyes tight. She knew all of his sensitive places, the parts of his body with the strongest sensations. "I know it's wrong, all the abuse of power, and illegal, but god damn."

Neal laughed. He ran his hands up her thighs and around her backside. "If I'd know you'd be so into this, I would have told you ages ago. Who knew you were into dirty stories about teenage boys?"

Instead of responding, Sara shoved her hand into Neal's hair, pulling on it as she moaned through her orgasm, right in his ear. He shuddered.

She rolled off of him and lay back against the pillows, panting, her breasts heaving -- actually heaving, like in a romance novel -- and her eyes closed. "Did she ever get caught? Your teacher lady?"

"Not that I know of. She could still be deflowering teenagers to this day."

"I'm sure they're most appreciative."

"What about your first time?" Neal asked, reaching over to run his thumb over one of her nipples. "Fumbling and awkward?"

Sara chuckled, sounding sleepy and satisfied. "Cliché." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "It was my sixteenth birthday and my boyfriend and I did it in the backseat of his car. I had a seat belt digging into my back, and the whole thing was uncomfortable. It was better later when we were actually able to do it in a bed." She paused, her gaze growing soft as she looked at him. "You remember our first time together?"

He grinned. "Of course I do."

"That was one of the few times you were over at my place -- without a gun." She winked.

It was before Neal found out that Mozzie had stolen the treasure. Peter had just shot Vincent Adler and Neal was off his anklet. He took advantage of it by visiting Sara. It wasn't the lunch he owed her, but she didn't seem to mind. Sleeping with Sara that night had been one of the least complicated hours of his life. Sometimes he wished he could go back to right then.

"And the sex now?" Neal asked carefully. He knew Sara didn't care that he was paralyzed, but he shouldn't expect to always like it. It made things complicated, and he knew he wanted to be easier.

Sara smiled and turned onto her side. "It's good, Neal. It's really good. You always make sure I'm satisfied. That's why I think we need to spend a little more time trying to get an orgasm out of you. I want to make sure you're satisfied, too."

"I do orgasm," he replied with a shrug. "Kind of. It releases the tension."

She kissed his shoulder. "I'm going to make it better than 'kind of', I promise you that."

Neal ran his hand through her hair. "I'm going to hold you to it."


End file.
